Selamat Datang di Hotel Kami!
by nakashima eru
Summary: Hotel Trost, hotel dimana Rivaille, si penasehat hotel; Eren, si pelayan baru; Armin, si chef dan Jean, si tamu menikmati perannya masing-masing.


**Selamat Datang di Hotel Kami!**

**Shingeki no Kyojin** © Hajime Isayama

**Selamat Datang di Hotel Kami!** © Nakashima Eru

**Warning**: BL, OOC, AU, Typos, etc

**oneshot**

.

.

.

**ᴏᴏᴏ**

Menjelang musim hujan, mawar-mawar di sekeliling hotel Trost bermekaran. Pemandangan hotel penuh warna pun tidak dapat dielakkan.

KRIIING!

Suara bel hotel tanda bahwa ada tamu berbunyi pagi itu.

"Selamat datang di hotel Trost!" Seorang pelayan laki-laki yang masih baru namun kelihatan sangat segar segera menyambut tamu tersebut dengan penuh kesegaran. Hawa cerah ceria terpancar dari iris mata hijau lebarnya.

"Oh, lumayan juga penyambutan hotel ini. CIH!"

APA?! APA?!

'Cih?' si pelayan iris hijau hanya membelalakkan matanya sambil membatin di hati dan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia salah dengar. Mungkin tamu ini sedang flu.

"Anu, kalau anda butuh tisu…"

"HAH?! Oh, iya aku butuh tisu. Ambilkan." Perintah tamu.

Beberapa saat setelah pelayan mengambilkan tisu—

"Mendekat, sobat muda." Sang tamu memberi isyarat dengan jari.

"Ba-baik."

CLUP! Tamu agak kurang ajar tersebut menjejalkan tisu ke mulut si pelayan malang itu.

"Ehem, apa yang sedang kau lakukan Eren Jaeger?!" suara bass yang terkesan mengerikan muncul tiba-tiba.

"Pelayan yang satu ini amat menjengkelkan!" Seloroh si tamu.

"Oh, mungkin harus dapat sedikit hukuman nanti." Jawab Rivaille datar.

"Eh- eh?! Hukuman?!" eren terkejut.

**ᴏᴏᴏ**

Ya. Eren Jaeger. Nama dari pelayan baru hotel Trost.

Rivaille. Nama penasehat hotel yang memiliki suara bass tadi.

Lalu―

"Jean Kirchstein?! Nama yang terkesan kuat dan bijak." Eren berkomentar pada buku tamu yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kamu masih berkata seperti itu padahal tadi sempat disumpal mulutmu olehnya?" Sambut Armin Arlert yang statusnya sebagai chef di hotel itu.

"Eh, Armin. Apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang tamu kita yang satu ini?" Tanya Eren tiba-tiba.

"Sedikit, sih. Dia adalah seorang atlet sepak bola handal. Dia biasanya kesini jika ada masalah saja. Menurutnya hotel ini bisa merilekskan pikirannya. Orangnya agak reseh, sih. Emosional sekali."

"Hmm… pantas banget dengan kesannya dari pertemuan pertamaku tadi."

"Oh, ya. Satu lagi. Dia punya seekor kucing. Kucing itu selalu dibawa saat dia menginap disini." Armin memberi tahu Eren.

"Kucing?" Eren mangap terkejut.

"Ya. Kucing itulah yang akan menjadi hukumanmu Eren." Tak disangka Rivaille sudah ada di samping Eren.

"Ha-hah?!" Eren sontak kaget.

"Tak bisakah kau berhenti terkejut setiap menanggapi kalimatku?" Perempatan Shibuya tanda marah dalam manga muncul di dahi Rivaille.

"Oh, ya! Kalau ngurusin kucing aja nggak masalah. Aku suka kucing, kok!" Entah dari mana semangat Eren muncul tiba-tiba.

"Anu, Eren. Tapi kucingnya—"

Armin tak sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya, Eren sudah dijinjing Rivaille menuju kamar Jean.

TOK-TOK

"Masuk."

"Saya mau mengambil kucing anda untuk segera dimandikan." Rivaille berkata sambil menyapukan matanya ke penjuru kamar mencari sosok si kucing.

"Eren, ambil kucing itu." Sambil menunjuk keberadaan si kucing, Rivaille memerintah Eren.

"Oh, baik."

"Jaga baik-baik kucing itu. Kubunuh kau mata hijau jika membuat kucingku kesal." Seloroh Jean dari balik korannya.

"Ba-baik!"

Lalu mereka berdua meninggalkan kamar Jean dengan Eren yang menggendong kucing.

**ᴏᴏᴏ**

Satu jam kemudian Eren mendekati Armin dengan wajah yang sukses membuat Armin menumpahkan adonan kuenya.

"Oh, Armin… kucing itu benar-benar mirip pemiliknya." Keluh Eren.

"Sudah kubilang kucing itu sangat menyeramkan."

"Hah? Kau belum bilang."

"Habis, tadi kau keburu diajak pergi sama penasehat Rivaille, sih."

"Ah, orang itu suka main seret seenaknya."

"Kau yang telah memandikan kucingku, kan?" kali ini suara Jean menghentikan percakapan mereka. Entah dari mana Jean muncul kali ini.

"Terima kasih atas perawatanmu. Baru kali ini kucingku berhasil dimandikan sebersih ini."

"Ya, dengan kompensasi wajahku rusak, nih."

"Oh, ya. Ayo ikut aku." Jean langsung menggandeng tangan Eren meninggalkan Armin.

Armin hanya melihat mereka berdua dengan senyum terukir di wajahnya. Ternyata Jean baik juga pikirnya. Baru pertama kali ini dia melihat Jean mau berhubungan dengan orang lain di hotel ini selain dengannya dan penasehat Rivaille.

Sesampainya Eren dan Jean di kamar, Eren mengembangkan seulas senyum super lebarnya. Dia mengira bahwa Jean akan memberi bayaran untuknya. Eits, jangan kira Eren membayangkan bentuk bayaran yang iya-iya. Ingat, dia masih terlalu polos lho untuk membayangkan hal itu.

"Duduklah." Jean mempersilahkan Eren.

"I-iya."

"Bersihkan lantai kamar ini." Jean dengan super datarnya memerintah Eren.

"Ya. Hah?"

"Lakukan saja, kenyamanan tamu adalah prioritas utama kalian, kan?"

"Ta-tapi―baiklah" Dengan nahu terkulai lesu Eren memenuhi permintaan Jean. Sebenarnya lantai kamar Jean tidak kotor. 'Mungkin ini hanya akal-akalanmu untuk mengerjaiku!' rutuk Eren dalam hati.

Senyuman licik sekilas tampak di wajah Jean.

Beberapa waktu kemudian―

Sambil ngos-ngosan Eren istirahat dengan duduk bersila di lantai sedangkan Jean duduk di kursi tepat di atas Eren.

"Lelah?"

"I-iya."

"Aku punya cara agar kau tidak merasa lelah."

"Ap-apa?"

Jean mendekatkan bibirnya ke wajah Eren.

Semburat merah tersirat di wajah Eren.

CUP

Jean memberikan kecupan di pipi Eren.

Si pemilik pipi serasa membeku di tempat.

"Dengar, ya. Jangan salah paham soal ini. Ini hanya salam saja." Nada Jean terdengar sangat datar.

Salam? Benarkah ini hanya salam semata?

Dari kejauhan di luar jendela di samping pohon (pohon mainstream banget, sih untuk orang yang sedang mengintai) Rivaille mengamati mereka berdua. Ia mendengus.

"Keterlaluan sekali." Gumamnya. Tunggu―tunggu. Apa ini indikasi bahwa si penasehat cemburu?

**ᴏᴏᴏ**

Keesokan paginya Eren sarapan di dapur beserta Armin dengan perasaan ketakutan. Ditatap Rivaille. Tapi, saat Eren menanyakan kenapa Rivaille menatapnya dengan tatapan setajam itu, Rivaille malah tidak bisa menjawab dengan alasan yang logis.

Rivaille menyiapkan sarapan Jean di ruang makan hotel. Suasana yang sangat khidmat. Eren dan Armin mengintip dari kejauhan. Terlihat Rivaille menuangkan teh dengan gaya pelayan Eropa yang sangat menawan.

"Armin, apa penasehat Rivaille selalu terlihat seperti itu?" Tanya Eren tiba-tiba.

"Ya, beliau sangat disiplin bahkan terlalu disiplin. Saat Connie, penanggung jawab kebersihan hotel lalai mengelap debu salah satu daun jendela belakang, omelannya tidak berhenti sampai keesokan paginya."

"Hah, kelihatannya sulit mengahadapi orang seperti itu, tapi kenapa aku malah suka dengannya?"

"EH?! EREN, KAU MENYUKAI PENASEHAT RIVAILLE?!"

"Eh, etto… maksudku… nggak kok! Kamu bicara apa, sih Armin?!" Entah apa yang merasuki Eren tadi hingga dia keceplosan seperti itu sampai dia harus pasang muka merah gratis di hadapan Armin.

Saking kerasnya mereka berdebat, sampai-sampai si tamu alias Jean yang sedang sarapan mendengar mereka. Lalu Jean memanggil Eren. Rivaille menatapnya dengan tajam. Memang orang ini kalau masalah mata adalah rajanya tajam.

Eren terkekeh mengikuti Jean masuk kamar. Jean selalu berjalan dengan kepala mendongak. Sedangkan Eren terlihat berjalan dengan kepala menunduk di belakang Jean.

"Eren, kau tahu kenapa aku repot-repot membawamu kemari?" Jean bertanya pada Eren sambil mendudukkannya di atas tempat tidur.

"Mm…bersih-bersih kali?" Eren menjawab dengan santai.

"Hah, untuk seorang pelayan bahasamu kurang formal kepada tamu. Aku membawamu kesini karena aku membutuhkanmu." Wajah Jean mulai memperlihatkan semburat merah.

"Mm…ada apa, ya?" Eren dengan polosnya bertanya sambil mendekati Jean.

"Khukhu, Eren kau ini benar-benar nggak guna. Kau tidak menyadari perubahan wajahku?"

"Hah? Apa maksud―

Jean sudah melumat bibir Eren sebelum Eren menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Eren memberontak kaget namun dia hanya bisa membelalak. Dilihatnya Jean memejamkan mata. Dia menikmati ciuman panjangnya. Saat bibir mereka saling lepas, terdapat seberkas benang saliva.

Jean tertawa. Eren kelewat malu hingga tidak bisa menunjukkan wajahnya.

"Eren, aku ingin bercerita kepadamu."

Eren tetap saja menundukkan wajahnya diantara lututnya.

"Aku ingin satu hari saja bersamamu. Kau mau kan?"

"Hah? Untuk apa? Kenapa saya?"

"Eren, aku agak tertarik padamu. Sejak pertama kali kau menyambutku di depan pintu, kau begitu mempesona."

"Eh, hah? Ta-tapi saya kan laki-laki."

"Oh ya? Bagiku kau ini perempuan lho."

"Apa?! Jangan bercanda kau tamu mesum!"

"Wuih, wajahmu manis saat marah. Terlihat seperti dia."

"Eh? Dia? Dia siapa?"

"Christa. Cintaku yang bertepuk sebelah tangan."

"Oh, jadi aku hanya menjadi pelampiasanmu begitu! Ini bukan hotel cinta tahu!"

Eren keluar kamar Jean dan tanpa sengaja menabrak Rivaille di depan pintu kamar.

"Ah, saya minta maaf tidak hati-hati!"

Rivaille hanya diam saja dengan muka super datarnya. Dia menuju kamar Jean. Eren malah mengekor Rivaille menuju kamar Jean lagi.

"Bersihkan meja makan sana, bocah!" Rivaille memegang wajah Eren sambil memutar balikkan tubuh pelayan baru itu.

"A,anu. Ada yang ingin saya adukan pada penasehat."

"Aku sudah tahu. Cepat pergi sana."

"Oh ya?! Penasehat benar-benar peduli dengan saya! Cepat beri hukuman si tamu mesum itu!" Ucap Eren dengan sumringah.

"Hah, cepat pergi sana! Kau ini memang tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Eh? Apa? Apa?"

"Pergi!"

"Ba-baik."

Setelah itu terlihat Rivaille membicarakan sesuatu bersama Jean dengan serius. Eren pergi ke ruang makan untuk menunaikan tugas dari Rivaille.

**ᴏᴏᴏ**

Eren memasang muka murung sambil melihat Armin mengaduk masakan untuk makan malam.

"Armin, apakah ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh tamu kita Jean?"

"Apa maksudmu, Eren?"

"Begini, selama Jean menginap disini penasehat Rivaille sepertinya jarang sekali melayaninya. Bahkan bisa dikatakan menjauh dari tamu yang satu ini. Tapi, saat aku tadi keluar dari kamar Jean, terlihat bahwa penasehat Rivaille membicarakan sesuatu yang serius dengan Jean."

"Oh, mungkin Jean sedang konsultasi dengan penasehat Rivaille."

"Konsultasi? Memangnya penasehat Rivaille itu seorang konsultan?"

"Bukan begitu. Dulu, penasehat Rivaille adalah senpai Jean waktu masih sekolah. Jean sangat mempercayai penasehat Rivaille. Bahkan aku pun sangat mempercayainya. Saat Jean ada masalah, dia selalu mengadukan ke penasehat Rivaille. Lalu penasehat Rivaille akan memberi solusi. Begitulah."

"Oh…"

"Aku dengar Jean menyukai seseorang bernama Christa namun bertepuk sebelah tangan. Mungkin mereka sedang membicarakan hal itu."

"Mm…aku tadi memang diberi tahu langsung oleh Jean."

"Oh ya Eren. Tolong bawakan makan malam ini ke ruang makan untuk Jean."

"Lho, kok ada dua piring?"

"Sudah bawa saja."

Eren kaget saat dilihatnya Rivaille dan Jean duduk berduaan di meja makan.

"Oh, Eren." Rivaille menyapa Eren.

"Ma-ma'af mengganggu kemesraan kalian!" Eren berlari ke dapur setelah meletakkan makanan. Rupanya dia salah sangka tentang hubumgan antara Rivaille dan Jean.

"Armin! Mereka sangat cocok!"

"HAH?!"

"Penasehat Rivaille dan Jean!"

"Eren…"

Tiba-tiba air mata mengalir di pipi Eren. Entah karena apa. Mungkin dia cemburu dengan apa yang dilihatnya tadi. Namun dia tidak menyadarinya. Armin mengusap pipi Eren dengan lembut. Eren terkejut dan serta merta wajah Armin malah memerah.

**ᴏᴏᴏ**

Semakin lama Jean menginap di hotel Trost, semakin dekat pula dia dengan Rivaille. Bahkan dia sepertinya kini mengabaikan Eren.

Eren yang notabene nya menyukai Rivaille, dia semakin terbakar rasa cemburu. Armin yang suka mengamati Eren, melihat Eren semakin hari semakin lesu. Namun jika ditanya mengapa, dia justru mengelak dan berusaha keras 'nyengir' sebisanya. Entah itu kebodohan Eren atau Eren memang anak seperti itu.

Akhirnya tiba juga batas kesabaran Eren. Setiap malam dia menangis. Setiap dia melihat Rivaille begitu dekat dengan Jean, meskipun Armin sudah menjelaskan bahwa itu adalah solusi untu permasalahan Jean, Eren tetap salah Tafsir.

Merasa aneh dan semakin aneh dengan dirinya, Eren mengambil cuti. Niat awalnya sih satu minggu di rumah untuk menenangkan diri. Namun, pikiran Eren tetap melayang ke Rivaille. Akhirnya Eren memutuskan untuk berhenti bekerja dari hotel Trost. Surat pengunduran diri juga sudah disampaikan ke hotel dan juga sudah di terima oleh penasehat Rivaille.

Beberapa hari kemudia Eren menerima panggilan dari Rivaille. Sebelum Rivaille menjelaskan alasan kenapa dia menelepon Eren, Eren lebih dulu menolak apa yang akan dikatakan Rivaille dengan jengah. Rivaille yang ada di seberang telepon pun mendengus dengan jengah. Namun, beberapa kalimat Rivaille manjur menghentikan kejengahan Eren.

"A-APA?!"

"Ma'af Eren, aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikan apapun darimu. Hanya saja ini adalah permintaan tamu kita."

Air mata bebas mengucur melewati pipi Eren. Saat itu juga dia langsung tancap gas ke hotel Trost.

Sesampainya disana suasana benar-benar berbeda. Biasanya hotel Trost yang selalau dilingkupi oleh keceriaan dan kehangatan kini layaknya terselubung oleh keheningan dan dingin.

Armin mendekati Eren.

"Eren, ma'af. Aku juga baru tahu saat Jean mendekati ajalnya. Dia ternyata mengidap kanker ganas satu tahun terakhir ini. Hiks." Armin tak bisa menahan tangisannya.

"…"

Eren mengalihkan pandangan ke Rivaille yang sedang memandang mayat Jean dalam peti dengan datar.

Eren mengahampirinya lalu menagis sambil terus mengucapkan kata ma'af.

**ᴏᴏᴏ**

Pemakaman Jean telah selesai tiga hari yang lalu namun Eren masih berada di hotel Trost. Saat ini dia duduk terpaku di teras belakang hotel. Rivaille muncul membawakan secangkir teh untuk Eren. Dalam tatapannya kali ini dia terkesan lembut. Eren bingung harus menghadapi Rivaille seperti apa. Dia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa dirinya mencintai Rivaille.

"Tetaplah menjadi pelayan hotel ini, Eren."

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak dengar? Ternyata sepi juga kalau kau tidak ada."

"Ma'afkan saya karena telah salah sangka mengenai anda dan Jean, penasehat."

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Di saat-saat terakhirnya si bodoh itu maunya terus menempel kepada ku tidak beda jauh dari kucing peliharaannya yang juga suka maksa menempel ke manusia."

"Anda terlihat sudah sangat akrab dengan Jean."

"Dia sudah seperti adikku sendiri―oh, aku hampir lupa. Eren, ada surat yang ditinggalkan Jean untukmu." Rivaille mengeluarkan sepucuk surat beramplop putih bersih.

Eren membaca surat tersebut dengan seksama.

'Eren,

Ma'afkan aku….

Aku menyembunyikan masalah penyakitku ini supaya bisa melewati hari-hari menyenagkan di Trost ini.

Karena itulah aku memaksakan permintaan egoisku pada penasehat Rivaille.

Alternatif pengobatan yang mungkin bisa memperpanjang umurku kutolak. Padahal penasehat Rivaille sudah berusaha mati-matian agar aku mengambilnya.

Di tempat yang selalu bisa menghibur hatiku ini aku ingin menghadapi hari-hari terakhirku disini. Tentu saja dengan orang yang kukagumi, penasehat Rivaille. Namun, sejak bertemu denganmu, sejak kau menyambutku, aku merasakan aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Aku rasa aku mencintaimu Eren. Tapi, di saat terakhirku kau tidak ada untukku. Aku mencarimu. Armin memberi tahuku bahwa kau berhenti bekerja. Aku tidak tahu alasan mu kenapa. Jujur saja, itu membuat harapan terakhirku tak terkabulkan. Harapanku dimana aku bisa bersamamu di saat terakhirku.

Aku tahu, aku telah memberikan peran terberat pada penasehat Rivaille dengan meminta kerja samanya agar rahasia ini tetap terjaga.

Padahal seharusnya pasti banyak perasaan juga emosi yang ingin diungkapkannya.

Yang bisa kulakukan saat ini hanya berterima kasih pada kalian semua.

Terima kasih.'

Eren selesai membaca surat tersebut dengan terisak-isak.

Rivaille hanya memasang wajah yang mengeras seperti biasa.

"Jean menyukaimu, ya?" Pertanyaan Rivaille mampu menghentikan isakan Eren.

"Mungkin."

"Bukan mungkin, dia sudah jelas menyukaimu. Bahkan dia sempat membicarakannya denganku. Jujur saja, hal itu agak membuatku cemburu."

"Apa?" Eren benar-benar terkejut dengan kalimat terakhir Rivaille.

Dengan gerakan spontan Rivaille mengecup pipi Eren dan mengusap air matanya.

"Aku menyukaimu." Bisikan lembut Rivaille yang membuat Eren bingung apa yang sebenarnya dirasakan oleh hatinya.

"Oh, ya. Aku melihatmu kau dicium Jean. Hatiku sempat tercabik waktu itu. Tapi aku masih bisa menahan diri dan bersikap baik pada Jean. Toh, dia kuanggap adikku sendiri."

"…"

Eren hanya bisa diam.

"Habiskan teh mu dan segera masuk ke dalam. Kau bisa masuk angin kalau disini terus."

**ᴏᴏᴏ**

Udara malam itu terasa begitu dingin. Eren yang masih dengan perasaan bersalah karena merasa tidak mengerti apa-apa dan juga perasaan bimbangnya terhadap Rivaille ingin menghirup udara taman mawar. Ia mantap melangkahkan kakinya dengan harapan bisa menyejukkan pikirannya walaupun sementara.

Taman mawar itu hanya terkena cahaya samar dari bulan ditambah lampu taman yang sinarnya tak seberapa. Bukannya membuat kesan seram namun malah romantis.

Eren kaget saat ada bayangan hitam di tengah semak-semak mawar.

Ia mundur dan kakinya menginjak ranting. Dengan segera banyangan hitam itu mendekat.

"Eren!" ah, ternyata Rivaille.

"Pe-penasehat Rivaille."

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Melihat taman. Penasehat sendiri?"

"Ah, aku sedang memetik mawar untuk dekorasi ruang makan."

"Bekerja sampai selarut ini?"

"Cepat kembali ke dalam dan segera tidur!"

"Haha. Penasehat kan bukan ibuku maupun Mikasa. Lagian aku bukan anak kecil yang dengan mudahnya menurut!"

"Kau ini. Huh. Eren, kau mau mema'afkan ku meskipun aku membohongimu tentang Jean, kan?"

"Ah, penasehat ini apa-apaan, sih. Justru aku yang bersalah."

"Ukh!"

"penasehat?"

Tangan Rivaille tertusuk duri mawar. Ia terkejut, namun yang membuatnya terkejut adalah saat Eren menjilat jari Rivaille yang berdarah dan memasukkannya pada mulutnya.

"He-hei! Eren!"

Setetes air mata tiba-tiba mengalir dari mata Eren.

"Rivaille. Aku mohon, jangan terluka. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka." Eren mengatakannya dari lubuk hati paling dalam dan Rivaille menyadarinya.

"Ha-hah? Apa maksudmu. Lagian kau lebih muda dariku kenapa memanggil namaku secara langsung!"

"Ma'af."

"Huh.. panggil namaku lagi."

"Eh?"

"Ayo, Eren." Kali ini Rivaille mengelus pipi Eren.

"Ri-rivaille."

"Ada apa? Tadi kau menyebutnya dengan tegas. Tapi sekarang kau ragu―" belum selesai Rivaille berkata Eren sudah memeluk erat Rivaille sambil berkata

"aku mencintaimu Rivaille. Benar-benar mencintaimu."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Dan aku tidak ingi kau terluka―"

Kini giliran Eren yang tidak sampai melanjutkan kata-katanya karena Rivaille sudah mengunci mulutnya dengan kecupan lembut.

"Hmmp―" eren terkejut di tengah udara yang begitu dingin. Rivaille pun merasakan bibir Eren terasa sangat dingin.

"Eren, bibirmu terasa begitu dingin. Apa ini bekas yang ditinggalkan Jean waktu itu?"

Wajah Eren merah sempurna tatkala Rivaille melepaskan ciumannya.

"Ma-ma'af. Waktu itu aku dan Jean sudah melakukan ciuman. Jadi bibirku―"

Ciuman kedua dari Rivaille pun dimulai.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menghangatkan bibirmu. Menghapus dingin bersama kenangan masa lalu yang terluka."

"Rivaille…hmmp"

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Eren."

Gerimis pun turun malam itu pertanda bahwa musim hujan telah tiba. Mereka berdua melakukan permainan yang mereka anggap sesuatu yang konyol namun indah ini disaksikan oleh air hujan dan mawar-mawar yang bermekaran.

END

.

.

.

**A/N:** Fic ini terinspirasi dari manga berjudul 'Welcome to Country House' karya Yuko Amane. Semoga bisa menghibur… :D

Btw, judu gak cocok dengan cerita, ya? Gomen…

**Thanks for Read and Review ^_^**


End file.
